


hands to the sky (show me that you're mine)

by angelsaves



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), Ruining History (Web Series)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, M/M, Morning Wood, Multi, Podfic Welcome, Threesome - F/M/M, ghost sighting, references to the movie Set It Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 00:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15303699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelsaves/pseuds/angelsaves
Summary: Sara fills in for Shane on a Buzzfeed Unsolved Supernatural shoot, and she and Ryan totally see a ghost. The only way to keep it from infiltrating their nightmares is, of course, cuddling.





	hands to the sky (show me that you're mine)

**Author's Note:**

> betaed by the most excellent mardia. title from lizzo's "worship."

"Holy shit," Sara whispers.

"Do not be afraid, do not be afraid," Ryan mutters. "Do not be afraid."

There's a ghost -- that's all she can say, she can't explain it away as anything else. The cups in the cabinets are rattling like crazy, and there's a figure like a shadow, but somehow denser, standing in the middle of the floor. There's nothing to cast a shadow except Sara and Ryan themselves, and they're both sitting at the kitchen table, not standing menacingly in front of a light source.

The spirit box crackles even louder. "Leave," it says, at first so fast that it could just be a normal radio noise, then again, drawn out and clearly enunciated: " _Leeeeeave_."

Sara and Ryan exchange a terrified glance, then grab their things and race outside, slamming the door behind them. "Holy shit," Sara says again, once they're a safe distance away. "That -- that was a fucking ghost!"

"Yeah," Ryan says. His eyes are like dinner plates, which would usually be funny, except that she's pants-pissingly scared herself. "We gotta get out of here."

"No kidding."

The hotel they're staying in for the rest of the shoot is only a few blocks away, and neither of them wants to wait for the crew to come pick them up, so they walk it, close enough together that their arms brush. It makes Sara feel safer, knowing that there's a real live human person close enough to feel his body heat.

"I can't believe this," Sara says, once she's in one of Shane's Buzzfeed hoodies and boxer shorts that she probably also stole from Shane, hugging her knees to her chest in the middle of her hotel room bed.

"But you do, right?" Ryan shoots her a worried glance. "It's not just me?"

"No, yeah, it totally happened," Sara assures him. "It was the scariest thing that's ever happened in my fucking life."

"It better have shown up in the recordings," Ryan says.

"Do you want to check?" Sara asks, hoping he doesn't.

Ryan shivers. "Not while it's dark out! We can check in the morning."

"That sounds good to me," Sara says. "We should just... go to sleep."

"Yeah," Ryan says. He doesn't sound convinced.

"Do you want to snuggle?" she suggests, patting the bed next to her invitingly.

"...yes." Ryan crosses the space between the beds and climbs into Sara's. "Is this weird?" he asks, pausing propped up on one elbow.

"Literally everything about this night is weird," Sara says. "We saw a _ghost_. Get in here and snuggle me, Bergara." She knocks his arm out from under him -- only managing it with the element of surprise, because, wow, he's really built -- and spoons up against him. He's warm and alive and comforting.

"You're a big spoon, huh?" Ryan's breath puffs against her hand, where it's flopped over his solid chest.

"I'm ambispoonular," Sara corrects him. "I like to roll over and switch off."

"Ambispoonular, huh?" Ryan wheezes out a little laugh. "I like that."

"Uh-huh." Sara closes her eyes. "'s good."

***

Sara wakes up warm and comfortable, with a good-morning boner pressed against her thigh. _Mmm, that's nice_ , she thinks. She rocks her ass back against it languidly, and she's just moving the arm she isn't lying on to shove her pants down and fit Shane's hard dick inside her, when the person behind her suddenly goes tense and stiff. _Oh shit._

"Uh," Ryan says. "Sorry? Good morning?" He shifts awkwardly back, his dick sliding out of her grip.

Sara sits up, horrified. "Oh my god," she says, "did I just sexually harass you in the workplace? I'm so sorry, I thought you were --"

"Shane, of course, it's fine." Ryan nods, like he's convincing both of them. "No hard feelings."

She can't resist. "No _hard feelings_ , eh?" she says, giving him finger guns.

Ryan wheezes with laughter. "You're a menace," he says.

"I know," Sara says cheerfully. "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Cool."

Sara climbs out of bed and heads into the bathroom, which is exactly like every other motel bedroom she's ever been in, plain and reassuring. She strips out of her clothes and hops into the shower, setting it to steaming hot.

While the conditioner soaks into her hair, she thinks about getting off. On the one hand, it might make her a bad person; on the other hand, she's already so close that if she doesn't get there, she'll be cranky all day. _Fine._ She fingers herself, imagining the way morning sex would have gone if it had really been Shane in bed with her, lazy and sweet.

Her fingers are just long enough to hit her G-spot from this angle, so it's not long before she's squirming and coming against the wall of the shower. Then she rinses her hair, cleans up, and gets out before Ryan can grump at her for using up all the hot water.

Once they're both clean and dressed, Ryan says, "Well... we should probably look over the footage."

"Yeah," Sara says, not exactly enthused. "We should."

They sit on Ryan's unused bed together, heads bent over his laptop. When the shadowy figure appears, all the hairs on Sara's body prickle.

"Even Shane will have to admit that's _something_ , right?" Ryan's voice is higher-pitched than usual.

"He better," Sara says. "That's -- it's not just the wind or whatever."

" _Leeeeeave_ ," comes the voice, and Ryan slams his laptop shut.

"I'm not dealing with this right now," he says. "Let's just get the establishing shots and go the fuck home."

"Hard agree," Sara says.

It's definitely not the most fun she's ever had, but she puts on a brave face for the camera and pretends she's still 100% a Shaniac. TJ only gives her one weird look, when she doesn't laugh like she usually would at Ryan being squirrelly, but she waves that off.

Finally, they finish up with the site and get to leave. Ryan drives Sara back to her and Shane's place, stopping right outside, then sort of twitches like he wants to ask her something.

"Want to come in?" Sara says, guessing that's what he's angling for.

"Oh, thank God," he says in a rush, and pulls into the nearest parking spot. "Yeah, I... yeah. Thanks."

"No worries," Sara says. Honestly, she's not sure if Shane's home yet or not, and she's not super into the idea of being alone, herself.

Ryan brings his overnight bag as well as his laptop bag, and Sara politely doesn't mention it. It's not like he's never crashed on their couch before.

"Honey, I'm home!" Sara yells when they make it up the stairs and into the apartment.

"Have I got some 'splaining to do?" Shane asks, looking up from his laptop. "Hey, Ryan."

"Hey, Shane," Ryan says.

"Nah, unless you did something naughty," Sara says, wiggling her eyebrows.

"Oh, I was very naughty," Shane says, "at my great-aunt's funeral." He rolls his eyes. "Anyway, did you two have fun? See any spooky ghosts?"

Sara sits down as close as she can get without crushing his laptop. "Actually, yeah," she says, slinging an arm over his shoulders.

"Oh, yeah? Did Bergara go 'Yipe!' and leap into your arms like Scooby-Doo?" Shane snickers.

"Basically," Ryan says, taking the free spot on the couch. "We booked it, man."

"Wait," Shane says. "You really think you saw something?" He turns to face Sara. "And you think so too?"

"Yeah," Sara says. "I really do. Just -- watch the footage, okay?"

"Ugh." He closes his laptop and beckons for Ryan's. "This is ridiculous."

" _Shane._ " She takes his chin in her hand, making him look her in the eye. "I'm serious, baby. This really freaked me out, so at least try to respect my feelings, okay?"

"I do respect you," Shane says. "I'm sorry it felt like I didn't. I'm just, you know -- taken aback, I guess."

"Apology accepted." She lets go of his face, but not before kissing him, just a quick peck on the lips. "Now, for realios, watch this."

He even puts on his glasses first, which is really sweet of him. Ryan is fidgeting like crazy; Sara just watches Shane's face. As things on the video get creepier, his frown gets deeper.

" _Leeeeeave_ ," says the shadow, and Ryan shudders next to her.

"Eeee," Shane repeats.

"Leave," Sara and Ryan say at the same time.

"I guess."

"It freaked us out," Sara tells him.

"I know." He kisses the side of her face. "I'm sorry you were scared. You too, Bergmeister."

"But you don't think there was anything out of the ordinary in that house," Ryan says challengingly.

"...probably not," Shane admits.

Ryan makes a frustrated sound. Sara can't blame him. "Let's table that until we film, and watch a movie instead," Sara says, peacemaking urges taking over. "How about Set It Up?"

"Nice," Shane says.

"Sure." Ryan slumps in his seat.

Sara scoots more towards him and gives him a bracing punch to the arm. "It's good," she says. "Part of the fine tradition of rom-coms that should end in polyamory."

"Wait, what?" He blinks at her.

"You'll see." She likes that Shane isn't disagreeing; he'd argued against a poly ending the first time they watched it, but she'd guessed at the time that he was just trying to get a rise out of her. (It worked, which meant explosively hot sex, so: worth it.)

The movie is good, just as much so the second time, and it goes well with the pizza they order partway through. "So who do you think should, uh, swing?" Ryan asks when it's over.

"Not swing," Sara says. "I think what's-her-face, the main girl, should date both Glen Powell and Lucy Liu at the same time. They can date each other, too."

"The characters have names," Shane says, like he always does.

"Do they?" Sara asks the ceiling rhetorically. "Anyway, I'm right, and they should three-way date."

"I could see it," Shane says. There's an interesting note in his voice that she's got to remember to ask him about later.

"Yeah?" Ryan's eyes flick from her to Shane. "Sure, why not?"

"Anyway, I need to go to sleep," Sara says. "Ry, are you staying over?"

"Uh," Ryan says. "If that's... okay?"

"Of course it is," she tells him, putting her hand on Shane's thigh, so he knows she'll explain later.

"Cool," Shane says. "Slumber party!"

"Totally," Ryan agrees.

"Only with actual sleep," Sara says.

"Spoilsport." But Shane follows her into the bedroom anyway. "Night, Ryan," he says over his shoulder.

"Night, guys."

Sara means to explain, she really does, but by the time Shane is showered and ready for bed, she's too close to asleep to manage more than mumbling, "'s fine," and patting Shane's head.

"Okay," Shane says, and kisses her forehead.

***

Sara's not sure what wakes her up; she's pretty sure that something is wrong, though, and Shane is still snoring peacefully, so it must be Ryan. She climbs out of bed and pads out to the living room, where Ryan is sitting up, head in his hands.

"I saw it," he says, not looking at her. "The shadow. It..." His breath hitches.

"You don't have to tell me," Sara says, patting his shoulder. "Just come to bed, yeah?"

"You're kidding, right? With you and Shane?" His face looks hopeful, though.

"I promise I'll keep my hands and my fine, fine ass to myself." She does a little shimmy to make him laugh.

It works. "Okay, you know what? Fine," Ryan says. "If it'll get me to sleep... fine."

"Excellent!" She leads him into the bedroom, where Shane blinks up at them, bleary-eyed. "Shane, shove over. Ryan needs to cuddle."

"Huh? 'kay." He rolls over onto his side and opens his arms. "Bring me some sugar."

"I don't think that's..." Ryan gives up and gets into the bed, letting Shane hug him.

"Good," Sara says approvingly, and climbs in after him. The bed is big enough for three if they're friendly; it makes for a warm and cozy fit, and she falls right back to sleep.

***

This time, when Sara wakes up, she knows it's Ryan she's snuggled up against. He's clinging to Shane's bare chest like a koala, and Shane's got one arm flung protectively over him. It's so cute, she could just die.

"Mmph," Ryan says a moment later, then, "Oh, shit." He sits up, dislodging Shane's arm. "I have got to stop sleep-fondling my coworkers!"

"Not on my account," Shane says, struggling to sit up himself. "I did demand you bring me some sugar, I-I-R-C."

"Please don't say either of those phrases ever again," Ryan says, then, "Wait, you remember that?"

"I have a mind like a steel trap," Shane says through a yawn. "Seriously, it's fine."

"No homo?" Ryan jokes awkwardly.

"Eh." Shane rocks his hand from side to side in a so-so gesture. "A little homo. All bi."

Ryan practically spins his head around like an owl to see Sara's reaction. "Did you -- of course you knew that, I'm a dumbass."

Sara shrugs. "We talk about things," she says casually. "Lots of things."

"Like what? Movies that should end in threeways?"

"Actual threeways, too," Sara says. "I had a couple, pre-Shane. The Before-Shane Era. B-S-E."

"But those don't, like... last," Ryan says. "Right? Not in real life."

Is Ryan asking what she thinks he is? Sara tries to telepathically communicate this to Shane, whose eyes are wide and very dark."They do sometimes," she says carefully, "if it's not just for fun. If the people involved care about each other."

Ryan is silent.

"So," Shane says. "Breakfast?"

They eat big bowls of cereal, sitting on the couch, and for a while, there are only the sounds of munching and clinking. There's a feeling of tension in the air, though, not exactly unpleasant, and Sara waits.

Finally, Ryan visibly steels himself, setting his gorgeous shoulders and clearing his throat. "I gotta tell you guys something," he says. "I don't want it to make things weird, but it might."

"Shoot," Shane says, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees.

"Go for it," Sara agrees, leaning back so she can see both their faces.

"I kind of... have a crush on you both," Ryan says, so fast the words run together.

"Really?" Shane says.

"Really." Ryan bites his lip.

" _Awesome,_ " Sara says, bouncing a little.

"You don't -- mind?"

"Mind?" Shane repeats. "Yeah, no."

"I don't want to -- break you guys up, or -- anything that'd --" Ryan waves his hand in the air. "But then we watched that movie, and you said -- and I thought maybe --"

"Yes," Sara says. "I have a crush on you, too."

"Are we fourteen?" Shane asks. "Crushes -- will you go to prom with me, Bergara?"

"If you're going to --" Ryan starts to say, but he's cut off by Shane leaning in and kissing him. Sara, between them, is at a great angle to see everything: the way Ryan's eyes drift shut, Shane's big hand wrapped around the side of his face, their lips moving, Ryan's hands coming up to clutch at Shane's back. It's _really_ hot.

Eventually, they break apart. Ryan's face is all soft, and his mouth is all red. "You're an asshole," he says fondly.

"My turn," Sara says. She nudges Shane out of the way and takes Ryan's mouth for herself, nibbling on his lower lip, making him gasp and move closer.

"God, this is hot," Shane says. His hands are roaming under Sara's T-shirt, skimming the lower curves of her breasts.

"I want -- fuck," Ryan says, lips just barely touching Sara's.

"You want fuck?" Shane says. "I think we can make that happen." Sara pinches him, and he yelps. "I'm just saying!"

"Tell us what you want," Sara says. "I want to hear it." She strokes the side of Ryan's face, where he's just a little stubbly.

"I want to watch you guys," Ryan says, "and I want to touch you, and taste you, and -- I want everything."

"Fuck," Shane says. "Let's -- yeah, everything." His hands tighten reflexively on her tits.

"I have a plan," Sara says, shrugging him off with a little regret. "Shane, take off your pants. Actually, everybody take off everything."

"Yes, ma'am," Shane says, which makes her grin smugly.

"Are we really --" Ryan starts to ask, then, "You know what? We really are." He undresses quickly, and then they're all naked, and it's awesome. Sara doesn't even feel self-conscious, just happy and turned on.

"Good. Now, you sit down," she directs Shane, "and I'll --" She lowers herself on top of him, guiding his cock inside her, facing out so that Shane's chest is pressed against her back, and Ryan lets out a breath that's almost a sob.

"You like that?" Shane asks him, rolling Sara's nipples between his fingertips and thrusting up into her. "You can come closer, if you want."

"Jesus," Ryan says, and drops to his knees in front of them. Sara holds herself still, waiting, and he does come closer, resting his hands on the insides of her thighs. "You guys are just -- you're so beautiful."

"So are you," Sara says, touching his hair.

"Can I --" Ryan swallows hard. "Can I go down on you, while he's --"

" _God_ , yes," Shane says, his hips bucking up, and Sara says, "Yeah, Ryan, please --" He closes his eyes and opens his mouth, licking with the flat of his tongue from the base of Shane's cock up and around Sara's clit.

"Yeah, oh, that's it," Sara says, tugging a little on Ryan's hair, "don't stop!" Apparently, he takes that at face value, because he does it again and again and again, in a fast, unrelenting rhythm, until she's clenching on Shane's cock and shaking everywhere.

"Fuck," Shane says into Sara's hair. "Can you go again, baby?"

"Yes," Sara and Ryan say at the same time, and then all three of them are laughing, Ryan pressing his face against Sara's thigh.

"Good," Shane says, "because I want to see that again."

"Not getting impatient?" Ryan asks, cupping Shane's balls.

Shane groans and thrusts against him, sending shockwaves through Sara's cunt, all the way down her legs to her toes. "Nah, I bet I can get you to fuck me after we get Sara off a few more times."

"Oh my god," Ryan says. "You'd be into that?"

"Fuck yes," Shane says. His hands close hard on Sara's hips. "Now let's take care of our lady."

Sara's not going to argue with that: not with Shane fucking up into her, not with Ryan lavishing attention on her clit, not with the sounds they're both making like she's the best thing that's ever happened to them. Her second orgasm punches through her, releasing all the tension in her back, and this time, they don't give her a break. "Oh God," she says, "Oh God oh God," and she comes again and again.

Finally, it's too much, she's like jelly, and she demands, "Kiss me, Bergara."

He gets to his feet, shaking pins and needles out of his legs, and kisses her, his mouth all slick and salty from eating her out. She basically shoves her tongue down his throat, and he tangles his fingers in her hair.

"Okay, help me get up," Sara says then, and Ryan hoists her off Shane's dick, still standing hard and proud. "Lube's in the bedroom, I'll catch up in a minute."

"Kiss first," Shane says, so of course she has to turn around and give him a nice, long, sloppy one before she hits the bathroom.

Sara doesn't think it takes her too long to take care of business, but it's that or her boys just move really fast: Ryan has two fingers in Shane's ass, where he's sprawled on his stomach on the bed, swearing.

"Looking good," she says, leaning in the doorway, watching the play of muscles in Ryan's back as he fingerblasts her boyfriend.

"More," Shane gasps, "fuck -- more --"

"Greedy," Ryan says, sliding another finger into him, and Shane makes a truly incredible noise.

"By George, I think he likes it," Sara says. She wraps herself around Ryan and kisses his neck. "Want a hand with the condom?"

"Yes," Shane says, "he does."

"Greedy _and_ bossy? What am I going to do with you?" Ryan muses. He grins and nods at Sara, who unwraps the condom (she and Shane are fluid-bonded, or whatever, but they make cleanup a lot easier) and rolls it onto his dick, thick and flushed purple-dark.

"I have an idea," Shane says. He pushes up on one elbow and gives them his sweetest smile. "It might even shut me up."

"It won't," Sara warns Ryan.

"Good thing I'm crazy about you, Madej," Ryan says, sinking into him balls-deep.

Shane groans. "Oh, fuck -- that's it, that's what I want."

He looks beautiful like this, all of his long limbs doing nothing but feeling good, and Sara feels like her heart is growing three sizes, Grinch-style. With her arms around Ryan, she can feel every driving thrust of his hips, and it's incredible.

Shane must agree, because he lets out a strangled cry and comes all over the sheets. "Ryan," he says, "come on, you too --"

Ryan makes his own weird, sexy noise and yanks Shane's hips up, shoving into him hard three or four times, and then he's coming too, panting for air.

"Fuck, this was hot," Sara says, flopping down next to Shane, heedless of the wet spot. "I vote we nap and then do it again."

"I bet you won't have nightmares if you don't leave," Shane wheedles.

Ryan shakes his head, beaming. "You guys are nuts," he says.

"Uh-huh," Sara agrees. "And you're into it."

He doesn't argue, just joins them on the bed. Perfect.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[podfic] hands to the sky (show me that you're mine)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17129675) by [growlery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery)




End file.
